chaos's army
by arogers008
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his friends and runs away after a months he meets chaos creator of the universe and becomes the comander of his army. Rating may change. Discontinued. I just lost intrest sorry.
1. chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

A/N:Some of the idead that will be in this story are not my own but another author named Lmb111514. Just needed to mention that.

Percy P.O.V

I was on another one of my little quests helping demigods get to camp. But this was no ordinary run, because one of the demigods I was leading was a son of hades named brock. He was one of first people I helped get to camp. I was no longer part of the camp because my friends had abandoned me a month ago. So I left, I have become to be known as the boy with sea green eyes though I'm sure my friends know its me.

Now I was taking Brock and his suspected half sister lana. What also made the trip different was I was going farther than I usually go. I usually stop at the bottom of half blood hill, but lana guilt tripped me into going to the top. When we got there I saw someone who broke my heart. She saw me too.

I turned and left before annabeth could reach us. I ran as fast as I could. I dropped to the ground after running for what felt like hours. After I caught my breath I made and made camp. Snap. I heard somthing behind me. My battle reflexes kicked in. I flipped backward and uncapped riptide in the same motion. Then I had the blade of my sword at the intruder's neck. "Whoa. Hold on there perseus." he said moving the sword from his neck.

"Let me introduce my self. I'm chaos creator of the universe.". I dropped to my knees in a bow. We started talking and after awhile he offered me a position in his army and I accepted. We traveled to his home base. He took me to the war were 24 other people in there all seated on very unique and ornate thrones. I was pointed to the onky throne that seemed ordinary. But as soon as I sat down there was a flash. When it disappeared I was sitting on the second most unique and ornate throne in the room excluding chaos' throne. "Good, it seems I made a good choice in the person to be the comander of my army. From now on you will be known as Avalon." chaos said.

A/N:read and review


	2. a mission

Disclaimer: I don't own PJOA P.O.V.400 years later.I was with beckendorf and silena. Who were actually my second in comand and luetinate. We were going to a meeting. Once we got there we took our places at the war room table. Chaos began without any disruptions. "There is a need in sector 1 so Dylan I need you to go and help defeat my son before he rises. Do you accept." he asked. He nodded. "Lana I'm also sending you and sector 2 with them. Are there any other volunteers?" lord chaos asked. I stood up. "I'm going too." I said. Dylan and Lana looked surprised along with everyone one else besides chaos. Then silena and beckendorf stood up too. "If avalon is going then we're going too." she announced. He nodded, he always followed her decisions. "Okay if that is all then I suggest you start packing. You leave in 3 hours." chaos said. Thalia P.O. has been 400 years since percy disappeared. We all felt regret for what we did to kelp head. I should have known that Lucifer told nico that I had a crush on him not percy. I was just so embarrassed that he found out that I couldn't think straight. Today was the second meeting that we hold each year to see if there was any news on percy's where abouts. We all gathered in the throne room of the gods. Nico, Annabeth, Grover, The Stoll brothers, Jason, Leo, Piper, Reyna ( A/N: hazel and frank were killed a week after percy disappeared in an attack against camp led by lucifer and the remaing giant army), and Katie sat at the feet of our godly parents. Poseidon became the king about two hundred years ago when dad rescind. He welcomed us There was no news on percy. Then we discussed the war against ouranos. It wasn't going well. We talked about battle plans but annabeth's and athena's hearts weren't in it. Then there was a flash of light. When it cleared a man stood in front of us. Poseidon stood and bowed. "Lord Chaos, I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." he said. We all bowed too. Then leo, being the idiot he is, asked what was lord chaos doing here. But he just laughed "I'm here to offer the help of my army. Well actually just the first and secound sectors' sections of it along with my comander, second in comand, and luetinate.". He went on to explain how his army was divided into 22 sections. One for each sector of the universe, earth being the first sector, and then a comander, second in comand, and luetinate for each section. Then the comander, second in comand and luetinate of the whole army. "Its very rare for Avalon to come when the sector's section was already going." he told us. I raised my hand "Lord chaos when will they get here?". "In 3...2...1..." there was another flash of light. When it faded 23 people had all but 2 of them wore a hood over their faces so oly their moths showed. One of the hooded soldiers stepped forward. "I'm Avalon. This is Arthur and gewneveir. My second in command and luetinate." he said somthing about his voice sounded familiar. We left for camp after That. I hung back to talk to avalon. I had a suspicion of who he was just by the way he walked, held himself, and his voice. "Hello. I'm Thalia one of the immortal councilors of the Zeus cabin." I said. I couldn't tell but I think I felt his eyes on me. I focused on his voice as he spoke. "Hello. As I said in the throne room my name is Avalon comander of chaos's army. Its been a long time since I was home." he greeted. I asked the question that I hoped would make him slip up "Really, how long has it been?". "400 years today. Right now is when I left all my friends behind." he said. I smirked "Its good to see you kelp head. I'm sorry for what I did to you. We all are. Annabeth especially.". His mouth dropped and he removed his hood. Knowing that lieing wouldn't work on me. A/N: more to come.


	3. campfire

Disclaimer: i don't own PJO. Campfire. Avalon P.O.V. I can't believe she tricked me into saying how long it's been since I came home. I knew lieing wouldn't work on her so I removed my hood. She gasped when she saw my face. I gained a lot of scars over the years. "Hey pinecone face. Its been a long time and all are already forgiven. You have been for the last 400 years." I said. Then she lunged at me and crushed me in a hug. We continued to talk all the way to the elevator. I pulled my hood back up. When we got back to camp it was time for the campfire. I sat down in the front row. What was strange was Thalia went and sat on a stool on the stage. "As some of you know each night at campfire we tell about Percy Jackson and his quests. Since we have guests we will be starting over. Percy was twelve when he fought his first monster. The monster was one of the kindly ones. She had been pretending to be his math teacher for months. He made a mistake on a feild trip when he accidentally use his powers on a girl who was bullying his beat friend grover. He killed her with his future sword and escaped. He saw the fates on the way back to his home and saw them at a cord." cue gasps from the soldiers. "He went on a trip to the beach with his mother but was forced to leave early because of the minotuar. They raced to half-blood hill but before they made it his mom was captured by hades as a hostage. He killed the minotuar with his own bare hands and a horn from the minotuar. He dragged grover who was unconscious and collapsed on the deck of the big house. That is where he met our very own immortal counselor of the Athena cabin Annabeth Chase." said girl stood up for the applause. "She nursed him back to health. It took 3 days. He was claimed that Friday after winning the capture the flag game. He was given a quest the next day. He chose to take annabeth and grover with him. He fought Echinda at the St. Louis Arch. He fought Ares after realizing that he tricked him into taking the master bolt to hades. He won and gave back hades's helm back to him. He took a huge risk flying, but zeus spared him. He was betrayed once again by luke who used a pit scorpion to poison him. Thus ened percy's first quest." she finished. We went to bed after that. A/N: I know its short but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Next chapter 2 mysterious teens show up and later percy finds out they're his children. Annabeth guesses percy is avalon and tricks him into telling her by making him swear on the river styx


End file.
